gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Goldene Kompanie (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Goldene Kompanie" (übersetzt: "Die Goldene Kompanie") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der siebten Staffel über die Goldene Kompanie. Die Erzählung wird von Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Jorah Mormont erklärt die Geschichte der Goldenen Kompanie eine Bande von Söldnern, die ihren Ruf darauf aufbauen, noch nie eine Schlacht verloren zu haben. Inhalt Englisch (Original)=''When I fled Westeros I washed up where most his grace knights do - the Golden Company. The best of the eastern sellsword companies for what thats worth. 20.000 battle-hardened men, horses and even elephants ready to kill their employers enemies no matter the cause, no matter the result.'' The Golden Company began as revenge. On his deathbed a Targaryen King legitimized all his bastards, either to buy his way into the seven heavens or spite the family left behind. As everyone knew would happen his great bastards werent satisfied with their father's name and wanted his throne as well under the banner of the new House Blackfyre. Their true born brothers disagreed. When the Blackfyre's lost the civil war they fled to Essos to gather a new army and return for what was theirs. But wars cost money and Aegor Rivers, the leader of the Blackfyre forces who now called himself Bittersteel, decided he could sell his army services to other laws to return to Westeros - the Golden Company was born. For their words they chose "Beneath the gold, the bitter steel" to remind themselves that they werent just hired killers but knights of Westeros who'd one day retake their home. They never tried because they were too successful as sellswords. When Qohor declined to pay the new Golden Company for its services, Bittersteel dared what even the Dothraki failed to do and sack the city. After filling the Company's coffers he declared that unlike all other sellswords the Golden Company would never break a contract. So they haven't. But they also dont take contracts unless the odds are heavily in their favor. Cowardly perhaps but far from foolish. Quite a few wars have ended with one side learning the Golden Company agreed to fight on the other. Though its not just their reputation that scares off would-be enemies. For some it only takes one look at the captains war tents surrounded by the gilded skulls of former captains, many splintered with the wounds that killed them. Any sellsword who'd waste that much gold must have a lot of it and nobody pays in defeat. Could the Golden Company ever take Westeros? They get more practice fighting than the average knight and their elephants could make a mess on a battlefield. But men who fight for gold will never fight as hard as men who fight for home. I should know. I've done one, now I do the other. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Jorah Mormont': Als ich aus Westeros floh, wurde ich dort angeschwemmt, wo die meisten Ritter seiner Gnaden enden - der Goldenen Kompanie. Die beste der östlichen Söldner-Kompanien, was es auch immer Wert ist. 20.000 schlachterprobte Männer, Pferde und sogar Elefanten, bereit die Feinde ihrer Arbeitgeber zu töten, wie hoch die Kosten auch sein mögen, wie auch immer es ausgeht. Die Goldene Kompanie fing als Rache an. Auf seinem Totenbett legitimierte ein Targaryen König all seine Bastarde, entweder um sich seinen Weg in die Sieben Himmel zu erkaufen, oder um seine zurück gebliebene Familie zu ärgern. Wie jeder es wusste waren seine großen Bastarde nicht zufrieden mit dem Namen ihres Vaters und wollten auch seinen Thron haben, unter dem Banner des neuen Hauses Schwarzfeuer. Ihre rechtmäßigen Brüder waren da anderer Meinung. Als die Schwarzfeuer den Bürgerkrieg verloren flohen sie nach Essos, um eine neue Armee um sich zu scharen und zurückzukehren, um sich zurückzuholen, was ihnen gehört. Aber Kriege kosten Geld und Aegor Strom, der Anführer der Schwarzfeuer-Kräfte, der sich jetzt Bitterstahl nannte, entschied er könnte die Dienste seiner Armee an andere Gesetze verkaufen, um nach Westeros zurückzukehren - die Goldene Kompanie war geboren. Als ihre Worte wählten sie: "Unter Gold ist bitterer Stahl", um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht nur angeheuerte Mörder waren, sondern genauso Ritter aus Westeros, die eines Tages ihr Zuhause zurück erobern würden. Sie versuchten es niemals, da sie zu erfolgreich als Söldner waren. Als Qohor sich weigerte, die neue Goldene Kompanie für ihre Dienste zu bezahlen, wagte Bitterstahl etwas, worin bisher sogar die Dothraki versagt hatten und er plünderte die Stadt. Als er die Truhen der Kompanie gefüllt hatte, erklärte er, dass anders als alle anderen Söldner, die Goldene Kompanie niemals einen Vertrag brechen werden. Also haben sie es auch nie. Aber sie nehmen auch niemals einen Vertrag an, ohne dass die Umstände stark zu ihren Gunsten stehen. Es ist vielleicht Feige, aber weit entfernt von Torheit. So manch ein Krieg endete damit, dass die andere Seite lernen musste, dass die Goldene Kompanie auf der anderen Seite kämpfen würde. Es ist aber nicht nur ihr Ruf, der Möchtegernfeinde verschreckt. Für manche braucht es nur einen Blick auf das Kriegszelt des Generalhauptmann, dass umgeben ist von den bewachten Schädeln ehemaliger Generalhauptmänner, viele zersplittert von den Wunden, die sie getötet haben. Jeder Söldner der soviel Gold verschwendet, muss davon eine Menge haben und niemand bezahlt bei einer Niederlage. Könnte die Goldene Kompanie jemals Westeros erobern? Sie bekommen mehr Übung im kämpfen als der normale Ritter und ihre Elefanten, könnten ein Chaos auf dem Schlachtfeld veranstalten. Aber Männer die für Gold kämpfen, werden niemals so hart kämpfen, wie Männer die für ihre Heimat kämpfen. Ich muss es wissen. Ich habe das eine getan, nun tue ich das andere. Auftritte Charaktere *Aegon IV. Targaryen *Aegor Strom Häuser *Haus Targaryen *Haus Schwarzfeuer Orte *Westeros *Essos **Qohor Organisationen *Goldene Kompanie Ereignisse *Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion **Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld *Schlacht von Qohor Sonstiges *Elefanten Anmerkungen en:The Golden Company fr:La Compagnie Dorée (Histoires & Traditions) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen